SBS Volume 4
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 27, Page 28 D: How old are Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Shanks? O: A lot of people mailed me with questions regarding age. Really a lot of people. I guess this must be the No.1 question that everyone always thinks of. Well I will answer it now! Luffy is currently 17 years old, Zoro 19, Nami 18. Well, since we have no idea where Shanks is at this moment, I'll just answer how old he was supposed to be 10 years ago. In Luffy's village, he was 27 years old. As for Usopp, he's 17 years old just like Luffy. D: How come all the enemies that Luffy meets, are all weirdos? O: Eh... Weirdos...? Now that you readers mention it, I finally noticed that they truly are weird. But, I guess it's because the fact that they're weird makes them more mysterious. Aren't they much cooler this way? D: Eiichiro Oda-sensei, can your arms and legs really stretch? They wrote that on "Weekly Jump". O: Wah! I think I wrote that myself... But that's supposed to be a secret. Chapter 28, Page 48 D: Doesn't Zoro's name come from the famous pirate, "François l'Olonnais"? O: I took the name from François l'Ollonais, said to be the cruelest of all the "Pirates of the Caribbean". That, along with Morgan and Alvida, are names derived from actual pirates. D: This is about Captain "Buggy the Clown"! Is that Captain Buggy's real hair that sticks out of both sides of his hat? Or is it a decoration (like a wig)? ''' '''O: Yes. This question has been asked several times. I believe this will answer your curiosity. Chapter 29, Page 70 D: Why does Luffy have so little "tension"? O: It must be because he's so stupid. D: How did Mohji's hair get like that? O: He was born like that. Only those 2 spots grow out quickly. If he left his hair alone, he'd end up looking like a rabbit. Chapter 30, Page 90 D: How far can Luffy's arm stretch? ''' '''O: Pretty far. Right now it can stretch about 72 Gomu Gomus. Luffy was telling me before how he wanted to try hard and reach 100 Gomu Gomus. D: How do you decide on the characters' names? O: I just try and come up with something that sounds, you know... good. I also get them from real pirates' names. Or not. D: Why doesn't Luffy ever kill his enemies? If you look back, he didn't kill Mohji, he didn't kill Helmeppo or Captain Morgan, or anyone. Well, Zoro was the one who beat Morgan, but still. Why? O: Ahh, good question. First of all, Morgan is still alive. He's being held in prison now by his former subordinates. So why didn't Luffy kill him? In this era, people put their lives on their beliefs and convictions, and fight. When he goes into battle, Luffy is destroying others' beliefs. And when these enemies' beliefs are shattered and defeated, they feel a pain equal to death. I think that for these pirates, killing or not killing is secondary to winning or losing. Chapter 31, Page 110 D: So anyways, Sensei, do you like animals? It seems like there's at least one animal in all your cover pages... O: I certainly do put animals on my covers. Well, if you like something, you like it, but I would consider my attraction to animals to be only "average." I just like drawing them. It's really fun to draw them all puffy and funny. D: Is the poopy-looking mark on Klahador's suit actually poop? Or does it have any other meanings...? O: It's poop. D: A question. Nami's three sizes (bust-waist-hip). (Oda dodged the question) O: ...I swear that one day I WILL get her to let us measure her!! Just wait, boys! I'll keep my promise!! Chapter 32, Page 130 D: Why does Zoro always wear that old fogey stomachband (haramaki)? ''' '''O: How rude!! Just sit down right there!! Okay! Remember this!! The haramaki is the high-fashion-nice-fit battle garb of the proudest of Nippon's warriors!! Contemplate that! You may leave! D: Who is this person Mikio Itoo that appears in the three manga "One Piece", "Butsu Zone" and "Rurouni Kenshin"? It wasn't even cleared up in "Butsu Zone," so I would really like it if you would explain. O: His name is Mikio Itoo. He's a quick draw. The traveling actor who appears in "Butsu Zone" (which was drawn by "Sandan Takei" (aka Takei Hiroyuki), who is currently drawing "Shaman King" for Jump) and "Rurouni Kenshin" called "Mikio Itou" are actually the same person. Maybe sometime soon, he will reveal himself to you all. Chapter 33, Page 150 Questions about Oda's profile, for more information see Eiichiro Oda article. D: About how many are there in the "Devil Fruit Series", and what other kind of fruits are there? O: You'll find out what other kinds of fruit there are in the story, but as for how many, according to the rumors I've heard, there are more than a hundred. Chapter 34, Page 170 No important question here Site Navigation ca:SBS Volum 4 fr:SBS Tome 4